Already Dead
by BringBackHotly.SaveTiva
Summary: When Erin Wolters visits her mom and gets kidnapped, she doesn't seem to care. But, the genius Spencer Reid does... But, why? That is the one question this genius doesn't have an answer to, he hasn't even met her yet. Warnings: Non/Con , mentions of Self Harm, and Eating Disorders. Spencer/OC, Hotch/Emily, Garcia/Morgan and maybe more... Enjoy the story!


_"__At the end of the day, we must go forward with hope_

_and not backward by fear and division."_

_-Jesse Jackson_

"Screw you!" The twenty year old screamed, slamming the front door behind her and stomping down the steps. The door was thrown open when she hit the sidewalk.

"Chloe! Wait, I'm sorry!" Her boyfriend yelled. "Please come back!"

She didn't bother responding, thankful that he didn't chase after her.

She turned the corner and slipped between two shops. Dirt and trash mounted the sides of the buildings, wrappers were crushed underfoot, and a silent breeze blew her away away from her face. A sound barely louder than her own thoughts registered in her mind, a car stopped very abruptly behind her. A shiver was chased down her spine, suddenly the air seemed thicker. Humoring her paranoia, she glances over her shoulder. A figure in black was quickly gaining on her, his arms swung stiffly by his sides. Leaning forward, she stepped faster, keeping time to the now thunderous thumping of her heart in her chest. He broke into a run a split second before the woman did, sending them crashing to the ground. Despite the thick layer of garbage the ground was painfully solid when they landed. Inhumanly fast, he was on his feet again, grabbing for her.

"No, no!" She yelped. "Please! Stop!"

She turned over onto her back just before the man snatched up a fistful of her hair and jerked her on to her feet, and into his chest.

"HELP!" She screamed. "Let- me- go!" The man slapped his hand over her mouth and began dragging her back toward the street. She sunk her teeth into his palm, but he didn't remove it.

She heard the sound of a sliding van door opening. She tried to twist out of his arms in vain, popping her hips and neck in the process.

"Get the bag!" The woman's captor hissed. His hand was briefly removed from her face to slip a black cloth bag over her head. The drawstring was tightened around her neck, choking off her scream.

"Don't strangle her!" Another man said. He didn't sound to much older then twenty.

"Help!" She screamed again, hoping, praying, someone would look out their window and call the cops. She screamed as loud as she possibly could until the second man put his hand over her face, trying to find her mouth. He pulled her back into the van swiftly, stopping abruptly as he hit the other side. She landed on his lap and he locked his arms around her torso.

"Drive." The man who took her ordered. The van lurched forward, backfiring loudly.

A ripping sound issued from somewhere to her left. She felt her legs being handled and then bound together with duct tape. She kicked as hard as she could, landing one in what felt to her like his shoulder. He swore at her, calling her a few choice words. She screamed when his hand connected with the side of her head. Her screamed stopped abruptly when her head hit the floor, making her black out.

_"__Hope is the last thing a person does_

_before they are defeated."_

_-Henry Rollins_

"No," She whimpered helplessly. She was so weak, she had tried, but it wasn't enough. She tried moving, but she was to tired. Her body was sweaty, there was dried blood and semen, some burns and dirt. Her hair was a rats nest, she had makeup all over her face, she didn't understand why they even bothered with it. "Please, I wont tell anyone." She whispered, clawing at the ground, trying to escape the man that was gonna kill her, she'd seen the pattern, she knew she was next.

"Goodbye Chloe," The man chuckled, it was pure evil, he gave her a smile, and that was the last thing she saw.

_"__We have a limit, a very discouraging, humiliating limit:_

_death."_

_-Umberto Eco_

"5 weeks ago 3 woman went missing in Michigan, their bodies were found last week, with signs of rape and torture." JJ said, showing the pictures on the plasma. "Boyfriend reported 28 year old Chloe Andrews missing, mom reported 25 year old Sarah missing, and roommate reported 23 year old Rebecca missing."

"Those are whip marks," Reid pointed out, "But those aren't." Reid spoke quietly, contemplating. "Those are used by some type of paddle. Then, these are electrocution and burn marks."

The team silently agreed with him, nodding their head, while they read through their folders. "We have one women still missing, her name is Erin Wolters, she was reported missing 5 weeks ago by her mom, her body hasn't been found." JJ informed them, bringing up her picture. "There is also a 911 call made from her cell phone." JJ said, clicking the start button for the audio file.

_"__911, what's your emergency."_

_"__My name's Erin Wolters, there is someone in my mother's house that's about to kidnap me, I'm under my bed, I need you to write down what I'm about to yell."_

_"__Ma'am? Where are you."_

There was heavy breathing, then heaving stomps, getting louder as they got closer.

_"__Ma'am?"_

Then there was a squeak from the women as she got dragged from under the bed by the unsub.

_"__Brown hair, 6'1, man, white, green eyes, tattoo on the back of his left hand!" _The voice got cut of sharply, then they heard books falling and glass shattering.

_"__Ma'am!"_

Then the phone was picked up, heavy breathing, then it got cut off.

"That was way to calm and rational." Emily voiced what everyone was thinking.

"It sounded to real to be scripted or trained." Rossi said, looking up at the picture of the woman, she looked like a young version of his first wife, but Erin was skinnier, you could see her collar bones sticking out sharply in the drivers license photo. Her cheek bones doing the same, she looked sickly under weight.

"Emily's right, people are almost always irrational in stressful situations such as this. Mammals have evolved this superb mechanism to ensure we have the best possible chance of survival when faced with a life-threatening situation." Reid rambled, completely forgetting the case for a moment. "The main idea is the fight or flight, in fight you would attack not run, flighting would be trying to get out of the house and screaming for help. In this situation it seems that the victim is using neither fight or flight, nor is she using the third reaction which is freeze. She most likely has a medical condition, I would guess major stress disorder, if she's taking medication it's messing with her brain chemicals, her brain didn't recognize what's dangerous and what's not. Stress medication reduces the feeling of panic, so she wasn't in panic when it was happening, because her body didn't release the same chemicals as a person that's not on medication would."

"We also have a video of that victim, she had a YouTube channel." Garcia explained, everyone ignored Reid's speech, just getting the main details, they were used to the walking, talking wikipedia that was Dr. Spencer Reid. She clicked the play button on the remote once she got the video up on the plasma screen.

_"__Hey everyone, Erin here, today I'm going to be spilling some secrets… that I don't tell a lot of people, umm maybe one or two people know it. There's only one person that knows the whole story, but never gets in my head. Because it's blocked, it's a defense mechanism, it's ahh… it's something I've been doing for years, and I think it's time that I should tell some people, even if it's just strangers on the internet." _Erin said, her voice void of any emotion. She was on a couch, curled up in a zebra blanket, with a cup of tea.

"Oh, Honey…" Garcia whispered, her eyes filling with tears to see such a young and beautiful girl need to act like this.

_"__Because I can't keep it to myself all my life, and I brake down, if I… do to much. And I think that on YouTube it be a great thing, because not a lot of people see me in really life, except for a few of my friends. Judge me if you want, but it's something serious that I've been going through. It all started in… I think 5th grade… Yea, fifth grade…"_

Twenty eight minutes and six seconds later, Garcia was crying. JJ was doing the same, but silently, the tears falling freely. Emily even had a few tears in her eyes. Everyone was effected, even Hotch and Reid. Although Reid, he was curious and interested in having a conversation with the woman if they found her alive. But, she looked so sick in that video looked so sick, she was beautiful, but her cheeks were hollow, her eyes tired, the bags under her eyes were dark and contrasted with the to pale color of her skin.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch spoke after he caught the eye of Emily. He knew he would have been in big trouble if he didn't approve the case, he would have accepted it anyway, though. No matter what people said, he did have feelings, he had a heart.


End file.
